The Lone Wolf
by alwaysjemily
Summary: Emily Thorne discovers that her Father left her just one more thing. It leads her to make a deal that she never thought would be possible. Possible Klaus/Emily


"Destiny. To believe that a life is meant for a single purpose, one must also believe in a common faith. Father to daughter, brother to sister, mother to child. Blood ties can be as melting as they are eternal. But it is our bound of choice that truly light the road we traveled. Love versus hatred. Loyalty against betrayal. The person true destiny can only revealed at the end of his journey. And the story I have to tell is far from over."

As Emily stared off into the depths of the ocean, she rubbed her finger on the etching of the infinity symbol that had been etched into the deck when she was very small. It was difficult to make out the waves as they crashed upon the beach through the darkened night. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the waves lull her into a trance. It was times like this that Emily Thorne was able to retreat into her mind so she was able to reflect on everything that had happened and everything that would happen. It was the very reason she was always able to stay eight steps ahead of everyone else. Most people who were afraid were only able to see what was happening in the moment and how it would effect them in the future. That was not how Emily operated. She was constantly reliving what had already happened in the past, because she knew that it was what had caused their present and future.

Most people would have thought her journey had started the moment she watched her Father be ripped from their Hampton's house by the Police. Most people would be wrong. She'd spent most of her life hating her Father for committing a crime that had ruined her entire life. Her journey had actually started the day Nolan Ross picked her up on her release from Allenwood and had shown her the truth about her Father. That was the day everything had began. Her Father had left her a box that contained everything she would need to revenge his wrongful conviction and his death.

She'd foolishly assumed that he'd left his entire inheritance in the infinity box. However, she had been wrong. To understand and be able to defeat ones enemy, she knew she needed to know herself inside and out. To know everyone about ones self would make it impossible for the enemy to exploit any weakness that may have existed. Emily had spent years learning herself inside and out before she had set out on her revenge quest. However, there had been one thing that had been left out of the box. There had been one more thing that her Father had passed down. Something that had come from so far out of left field that it had even surprised the all knowing blonde. She'd killed Gordon Murphy in a fit of rage and her entire world had turned upside down. Had she known that killing Gordon Murphy would release a part of her she'd never expected, she probably would have thought twice.

Up until that point, Emily Thorne had been able to just be the guiding force that would get her target the punishment they deserved. She had made sure that her part was only from a distance. When she had come face to face with Gordon Murphy, it was like something had taken over her. She had never experienced such anger before in her life. It consumed her. Looking at the white haired man, all Emily could see was red. She was shocked by the rage that filled her. She had not meant to kill him. She had still needed him. She still didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. She knew that there were things she needed to know that only Gordon could tell her. But she had let her anger get the better of her. She had ended his life, and by doing that she had awoken something within herself. It was a part of her that had always been lingering just under the surface. It had been waiting for just the right moment to appear. It was the part of her that had been passed down from Father to daughter. She now wondered if her Father had even been aware of it's existence She could only remember a gentle man from when she was young. She could not remember a violent man. If her Father had submitted to this behavior, she could not recall.

It'd been two months since she had killed Gordon Murphy. In those two months she had done as much research as she could on her new found gene. No one could consider Emily unprepared. Throughout all her research, she thought back to when she was a child. She could not remember her Father disappearing for any length of time. Especially when the moon was fullest in the sky. That was something that Emily Thorne now had to do. Lucky for her, she did not own just her beach house, but a hidden warehouse that no one else knew about. Emily Thorne had a lot of secrets and she had learned to keep them well hidden. So she knew exactly where to lock herself away once a month to keep herself in check. She hadn't told anyone about this new improvement. She hadn't told anyone about the wolf within her. She knew that if she told Nolan, he'd realize just how true his "lone wolf" joke had been.

She still was not entirely sure why she had not confided in Nolan or Aidan about her new transformation. She knew that she could trust her life with them. But something had stopped her. For some reason she did not want them to think of her as a true monster. They joked about how she was a evil psycho. She'd caused more damage since arriving in the Hamptons then a category five hurricane could cause in an hour. She knew that she would not be winning any innocence awards any time soon. But she knew that if they knew the truth about her, they'd see her in a completely different light. They'd see how true it was that she was a monster. She didn't think she could bare it. It was bad enough she had to watch Jack Porter griever for the women he'd thought was his lost child hood friend. It was bad enough she had to pretend she was engaged to the son of the people who had ruined her Father's life. She was not about to let a little secret like being a werewolf make her true friends see her any differently. Because that was what Emily Thorne was. She was a werewolf. She was a monster. If only Emily knew what her future really held, maybe she'd have started to run already.


End file.
